


Fic request

by Classic_Lit_Lover



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Lit_Lover/pseuds/Classic_Lit_Lover
Summary: What the title says. Please read anyway.





	Fic request

This is a fic request/prompt (or whatever you want to call it.) 

I read someplace in regards to the boys ages that Gordon, Virgil, and John were (in one write up of the Canon) triplets.

I would love to see someone write this up. (I myself am not a very good writer.)

This is a request for anyone and everyone willing to take a crack at it. Make it as long or short as you please. My only request is that it not be slash please. 

Thank you for taking the time to read and humor me on this, and if you do write THANK you very much in advance.


End file.
